terrariafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Дріада
(Dryad) — дружній НІП , що продає рослини і порошок очищення . З'являється після того, як ви вб'єте хоча б одного боса . З версії 1.3 при небезпеці чаклує заклинання, створюючи благословляючу ауру. Всі НІПи і гравці, що знаходяться в її зоні, отримують баф Файл:Благословення_дріади.png "Благословення дріади" , що підвищує захист на 8, дає прискорену регенерацію здоров'я. |Завжди, за винятком Кривавого Місяця |Мерзотний пил| |Кривавий Місяця в мире с искажением |Порочная пыль| |Кривавий Місяця в мире с Кримзоном |Насіння трави| | Завжди, за винятком Кривавого Місяця |Соняшник| | |Жолудь| | |Земляний жезл| | |Пов'язка на стегнах дріади| |В Хэллоуин |Ліфчик дріади| |В Хэллоуин |Насіння гарбуза| | |Святі семена| |Хардмод, только днем |Насіння грибів| |В грибном биоме |Насіння искажения| |Кривавий Місяця в мире с искажением |Насіння кримзона| |Кривавий Місяця в мире с Кримзоном |Трав'яна стіна| | |Цветочная стіна| | |Стіна джунглів| |Хардмод |Кадка для дневноцвета| | Після перемоги над Королівським слимаком |Кадка для светящегося корня| | Після перемоги над оком Ктулху |Кадка для смерть-травы (искажение)| |Після перемоги над пожирачем світів в мире с искажением или після перемоги над Мозком Ктулху в мире с кримзоном |Кадка для водяного листа| | После победы над Скелетроном |Кадка для ледошипа| | Після перемоги над Скелетроном |Кадка для луноцвета| | Після перемоги над королевою бджіл |Кадка для огнецвета| | Після перемоги над стіною плоті }} Фрази дріади * «Що значить я 'гавкаю' більше, ніж кусаюсь ?!» «What’s this about me having more 'bark' than bite?» * "Таким чином, два гобліна йдуть в бар, а інший каже:« Хочете отримати Кубок пива ?!» «So two goblins walk into a bar, and one says to the other, 'Want to get a Goblet of beer?!'» * "Значить, заходять два гобліна і один каже другому:« Може сядемо біля столика з гобеленом ?!» * «Ви повинні очистити цей світ від искажения» (Якщо в світі искажение) «You must cleanse this world of its Corruption.» * «Ви повинні очистити цей світ від кримзона» (Якщо в світі кримзон) «You must cleanse this world of its Crimson.» * «Піски часу течуть. Чесно кажучи, ви старієте не надто витончено…»"The sands of time are flowing. And well, you are not aging very gracefully…" * «Будь обережний; Террарія потребує тебе!» «Be safe; Terraria needs you!» * «Ви бачили Старця , гуляючого біля данжа? Він виглядає підозріло ...» (Тільки коли торговця одягом немає) «Have you seen the Old Man walking around the dungeon? He doesn’t look well at all…» * «Сьогодні Кривавий місяця. Будь обережний.» (Тільки під час кривавого місяця) «It is a evil moon tonight. Be careful.» * Я хочу, щоб продавець зброєю припинив фліртувати зі мною, хіба він не розуміє, що мені 500 років?» (Тільки якщо торговець зброєю присутній) «I wish that gun seller would stop talking to me, doesn’t he realise I’m 500 years old?» * «Цей Торговець продовжує намагатися продати мені статую ангела. Всім відомо, що вони не приносять користі». (Тільки якщо торговець присутній) «That Merchant keeps trying to sell me an angel statue. Everyone knows that they don’t do anything.» * «Мені здається, що Трюфеля трохи не розуміють, насправді він забавний хлопець.» (Тільки якщо Трюфель присутній) «I feel like Truffle is bit misunderstood, he really is a fun guy» * «Мені здається, чи цієї ночі по вулиці дійсно бродять мільйони зомбі?» (Тільки під час кривавого місяця) «Dude, is it just me or is there like a million zombies out tonight?» * «Я продаю те, що хочу! Якщо тобі це не подобається, то це твої проблеми» (Тільки під час кривавого місяця) «I sell what I want! If you don’t like it, too bad.» * «Я не хочу, щоб ти купував моє барахло. Я хочу, щоб тобі знадобилося моє барахло, лади?» (Тільки під час кривавого місяця) «I don’t want you to buy my stuff. I want you to want to buy my stuff, ok?» * «Ось чому тобі обов'язково потрібно бути таким агресивним в цей час?» (Тільки під час кривавого місяця) «Why do you have to be so confrontational during a time like this?» * «Ви пробували за допомогою порошку очистити ебоніт в искажении?" «Have you tried using purification powder on the ebonstone of the corruption?». (Якщо в світі сгенеровано искажение, до вбивства Пожирача світів) * «Ви пробували за допомогою порошку очистити кримонит в кримзоне?" «Have you tried using purification powder on the crimestone of the crimson?». (Якщо в світі сгенеровано кримзон, до вбивства Мозку Ктулху) * «Я думаю влаштувати вечірку, щоб відсвяткувати перемоги минулого і перемоги, які будуть в майбутньому.» «I thought I would throw a party to celebrate our victories in the past, and those yet to be had.» (Під час вечірки) * «Поки я була в Етерії, я відчувала себе дуже віддаленою від світу. Як же добре повернутися додому.» (Після проходження 1-го Тіра Армії Древніх) «When I was in Etheria, I felt so disconnected from Name. Its good to be back.» * «Искажение спробувало поглинути мене, поки я прямувала в Етерію, ле я змогла направити його сили проти Армії Древніх!» (Після проходження 2-го Тіра Армії Древніх) «The corruption tried to take me over when I went to Etheria, But instead, I used its power against the Old One's Army!» Cтатуc світу З обновления 1.1 Дріада може сказати, на скільки відсотків світ заражений искажением, кримзоном або святими землями.Для цього потрібно натиснути кнопку "Статус" (Status) в діалозі з нею. Цікаві факти * Вона єдина, кому довіряє Трюфель . * З однієї фрази Дріади можна дізнатися, що їй більше 500 років. Категорія:НІПи